callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Hudson/Quotes
"The numbers, Mason! What do they mean?" *"Not yet...I have one more card to play." *"Jason Hudson, CIA. Thank you for your time, Sergeant. *"Dragovich brainwashed you, but Reznov had plans of his own. He was never in Vietnam. The real defector with the Nova Six dossier dided during the attack on MAC-V. He was never in the rat tunnels. He was never at Rebirth Island. Viktor Reznov's been dead for five years. He died at Vorkuta during the escape! All the years you thought he was with you. That was just in your mind!" *"Reznov's dead, Mason, do you hear me!? HE'S DEAD! Weaver's right, we're outta time. The Russians fucked you up. I know you, you're not a traitor." * "Viktor Reznov was a communist. How did the CIA know you weren't compromised?" *"It never get's old. Overwhelming, isn't it?" *"Thank you, Mr. Secretary. Good luck Mason." *"Woods. He's here." *"Think about what you have to lose." *"Or you can give us what we want, and we gurantee your safety!" *"What was the nature of your business?" *"You've got to be kidding me!" *"You're very well prepared for a deadman." *"No problem. I got 'em." *"What else? Whispers, rumors, anything!?" *"What kind of numbers?" *"Clarke ID'd a scientist working for Dragovich. His name's Steiner. We're going to Russia. Mount Yamantau." *"Roger that, Big Eye 6. We have zero visibility on the ground. We need you to guide us to the comms relay." *"Internal comms line cut. Base is dark. Moving to second objective." *"Ready?" *"Roger that BigEye. We're going in. The power relay is just below us. 4 targets." *"GO! GO! GO!" *"Yeah, running all through the facility." *"He's jamming our radios! He knew we'd be here!" *"Move! this place is ready to blow!" *"Weaver, drive! I'll get on the MG! Get us out of here!" *"The whole fucking mountain's comin' down!" *"Mason, this is Hudson. We know you're on Rebirth Island. Talk to me, Mason." *"Mason's still dark. We'll work our way through the research facility and extract Steiner." *"Understood. Alpha Squad, move up!" *"Alpha Squad! We are moving forward! Protect your hazmat suits! You rupture your suit - you'll be dead in minutes!" *"Killing everyone between him and Steiner." *"Damn! It's bulletproof! Mason! What are you doing? We need him alive! Stand down. Stand down, Mason!" *"It's Steiner - he's trying to contact us. Steiner, what's the situation? ''(silence) ''Steiner! What's the situation?" *"I didn't believe it 'till I saw it with my own eyes." *"What did they do to you, Mason?" *"Damnit! Why can't you remember?" *"That’s why it worked...It was their attempt at MK-Ultra. Dragovich programmed you to kill Kennedy, but Reznov sabotaged you. He wanted revenge for all that Dragovich had done to him. Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner. Three new victims. There are gaps in your memory. Periods where you went MIA and we couldn’t account for you. But now that the brainwashing’s been broken, all that lost time will come back. " *"We need to leave....The Nova 6 strike is imminent. Hundreds of sleeper agents, hidden in every stage capitol, are about to unleash this poison on your own countrymen." *"When Steiner died we lost our key to unlocking the location of number broadcasts...You were programmed in Vorkuta to translate the number codes. Only you can tell us what the codes mean. Nova 6 was just one of the sleeper operations. But I’m sure there were others...ones we didn’t even know about." *"We have the broadcasts, we played them to you over and over again for hours, but we haven’t been able to break through your programming yet. Mason, this is our last shot. Listen, for God’s sake, listen again." Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Quotes